


A Date after the Storm

by billyjay936



Series: Young, Scrappy, Hungry Revolutionaries [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Conversations, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gift Fic, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Reconciliation, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billyjay936/pseuds/billyjay936
Summary: Eliza wants to talk. Alex agrees. They both ponder what this could really mean for them.Companion aesthetic mood-board: http://hamilton-aesthetics.tumblr.com/post/151489006583/the-first-date-after-breaking-up-for





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moreanswers24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreanswers24/gifts).



The Schyuler’s guest house was honestly the most lavish place Alexander had ever slept in. It was at least four bedrooms, four baths, a pool, a hot tub, a fridge that was restocked at least once a week, and a takeout menu for whenever the kitchen was too far away. 

 

But right now the AC was out, and Alexander and his boyfriend John were way too busy being stuck to the floor of Alexander’s guest room under a fan to care much about the Schuyler Guest House’s luxuries.

 

“John, can you move the fan over a little bit…?” Alex asks as he lay on the floor with his notebook over his face to protect him from the morning sun. 

 

“If it gets any closer, we’d be snowmen, babe,” John replied, before steering the fan more in Alex’s direction with a bare foot. 

 

Feeling the air stream on him, Alex said, “You’d think growing up in the islands, I’d be used to a little New York heat…” Alex whined, making John chuckle. “John- cuddle me.”

 

John scoffed. “No.”

 

“Cuddle me.”

 

“Nope”

 

“I need affection.”

 

“You need cold water.”

 

“John? Please?”

“Nuh-uh. We’re both hot and sweaty. We’d just make it worse. We’ll cuddle in spirit. “

 

“Hmmph. Fine. “ Alex said, grabbing at the floor til he grabbed John’s hand. 

 

John chuckled, kissing his boyfriend on his hand before lying back down on the carpeted floor to look at his phone.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” John said, in his soft Southern drawl.

 

They sat there in silence then, just enjoying each other’s company as they roasted on the floor of Alex’s guest bedroom, when all the sudden Lafayette walked into Alexander’s room, dripping wet.

 

Looking at their two friends casually lying on the floor, Lafayette said, “Mon Dieu, this is the oddest foreplay I’ve ever seen.”

 

“We’re hot, Laf,” John said, scrolling through Instagram as he rubbed a thumb against Alex’s fingers.

 

“Leave us to rot.” Alex murmured from underneath the notebook on his face. 

 

“Mes amis, there is a literal pool literally outside. Why not join us for a soak?” Lafayette said, gesturing to the pool outside Alex’s window with a flourish.

 

“Royal we?” John asked, letting go of Alex’s hand stretch. “I wouldn’t mind, Laf. But I left my swimsuit in Eliza’s room.”  
“Meh, we’re all friends here-the nude is always on option with the pool,” Lafayette said with a wink. “But if you’re so hell-bent on being properly dressed, you can just ask Betsey! She’s in the pool aussi. “

 

That made Alex shoot up, the notebook falling open into his lap. “Eliza’s back?”

 

Lafayette smirked. “Oui. I thought you knew? They’ve been posting pics to Instant-grams all day! “ 

 

John nodded. “OH!! I thought that tree looked familiar. And aww, Betsey looks cute in her bikini- kinda small, though-“ John said before he heard a door slam as he ran into the bathroom.

 

Lafayette smirked. “Well, at least he’s up. Thanks, John.”

 

John shrugged. “He’s half hers. And besides, I have to go send super straight texts to my Daddy down South. My sexy immigrant boyfriend glomping all over me won’t help much with the image.” John replied with a wry smile, making Lafayette scoff in agreement.

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come in with us, Aaron?” Eliza asked, swimming over to be flush against the entrance of the pool.

 

“The water’s fine,” Tommy said, sipping his soda through a straw as he lay casually on his bright purple floatie chair, settling in to read a good book as he glided across the pool water.

 

“I’m good, y’all,” Aaron said. “Binders and pool water don’t mix.”

 

“Tut, tut, Burr!” Tommy cried. “We’re all co-workers, here!” 

 

“Nah,” Burr said, moving his pool chair more under his umbrella as he played on his phone. 

 

“Gotta finish this book before the day out. OLIVIA IS IN THE BASEMENT WITH THE KILLER!” Burr said, emphasizing it by waving his phone screen at a giggling Eliza.

 

Thomas huffed. “Alright, we’ll send some splashes to y’all later. Let’s just enjoy the day, especially with no-“

“ALEXANDER! DO NOT RUN IN THE-“ 

 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH , SHIT!”

SPLASH.

 

Aaron lifted up his towel, Tommy shrieked, and Angelica - being the one who tried to yell Alexander down- rushed outside, still holding the ice-cream scoop she’d gotten ready for her and Peggy in the kitchen moments before.

 

“IS EVERYBODY OK?!” Angelica cried, looking around and inside the pool to see Eliza diving in to lift someone out of the water.

 

Alexander blinked and coughed, finally getting his bearings to swim on his own, whispering a “Thanks, Betsey” as he motioned for Eliza to let go.

 

“Nah,” Tommy said, resuming reading his book. “Just some Hamilton got into the pool.”

 

Alex chuckled, before saying, “Sorry, Angelica…”

 

Peggy giggled, before saying, “Hey Alex!”

 

“Hey, Pegs!”

 

“Peggy, ignore the delinquent. Goddamn it, Alexander, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Angelica grumbled, bending over the pool to smack Alexander on the side of the face with her ice-cream scoop.

 

“Agony! Seering, painful, pain!” Alex cried, between whacks.

 

“’Painful pain?’” Angelica chuckled as she walked back towards the kitchen. “Our esteemed writer, ladies and gents!”

 

Peggy sat at the edge of the pool to dip her legs in. “Well, he did help me with my valedictorian speech, so he isn’t completely useless.”

 

Alex laughed. “Always your obedient servant, my lovely Maguerita!” 

 

Eliza, who was watching them by Tommy on his floatie, sat and smiled, glad to see the banter between her boyfriend and her little sister.

 

Then she heard Tommy tut-tut, and she looked up at her pretty afro-ed friend with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Problem, Tommy?” Eliza asked, to which Tommy hummed in response.

 

“You’re waaaaaay too good to him, Betsey my babe,” Tommy replied, sipping on his soda.

 

Eliza frowned. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

 

“Wellllll, it’s none of my business... “ Tommy drawled, before gesturing for Eliza to move in to listen, “…but c’mon, Betsey. With all the shit that he put you and John through? I’d be kissing your feet forever if it came to that! He owes you something since you took him back, and I think you should be demanding it. Is all I’m sayin’ “ 

 

Eliza pondered. It had been a few weeks since the drama between her, John and Alexander. They’d all talked about it, and she was willing to forgive, but she had to admit that it felt like their relationship was in a sort of stalemate. Alex had been seeing both Eliza and John, but separately, walking on eggshells so he didn’t make any other mistakes. 

 

But it couldn’t last forever, and, well, Eliza Schuyler wasn’t just going to wait that long, was she?

 

She whispered a thank you to Tommy, who simply gave a knowing nod before swimming to the edge of the pool where Alex and Peggy were still talking.

 

“Nah, baby sis. A septum ring would totally be college appropriate-oh, hey Betsey! Me and Peggy just getting some chatting in!”

Peggy nodded. “Chattin’”

 

Eliza smiled, “That’s nice, y’all. But do you mind if I steal my boyfriend for a bit, Pegs? I needed to talk to him about something important.”

 

Peggy’s eyes went wide. She recognized that look on Betsey’s face, this was something serious, but she just smiled and nodded before diving into the pool, to flop to the top to say, “I’ll go bother Tommy for a bit. Talk to y’all, later!” Peggy said, before waving good-bye.

 

Alex smiled, “She’s a good kid. Might even be my fav-vor-rite, Schuyler sister.” Alex mock-confessed.

Eliza mock-gasped. “I’ll let Angelica know.” She whispered, which made Alex laugh even harder.

 

Grabbing his hand underwater, Eliza pointed for the edge, a place for her and Alex to sit.

 

“Alex, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Alex paused, before asking, “Am I in trouble?” 

 

Eliza pursed her lips. “Not…exactly. But it is important, and I do need to talk to you about it. It can’t wait.”

 

Alex froze then nodded, hoisting himself up on the pool edge. Eliza followed suit, before leading him to a couple empty pool chairs, and under the shade of the umbrellas, they began talking.

 

“Sooooo, Betsey…” Alex asked after he and Eliza sat a few moments in complete silence. “What’s up?”

 

Eliza thought to herself, before saying, “Alex, why haven’t we talked yet?”  
Alexander blinked. “What do you mean? We talk every day! You’re practically my neighbor!” Alex said, gesturing to Schuyler family home, which made Eliza smirk.

 

“No, I mean…why haven’t we talked? About…about, what happened…”

 

Alex’s face fell. “Oh…yeah….right….well, um, I thought we were OK? I mean…” Alex said, his long, black hair dripping from pool water and anxiety. 

 

“Yes! I mean….” Eliza sighed. “We could be better…? I mean…you spend a lot of time with John, lately?” Eliza offered, and Alexander raised his hand to speak.

 

“Hey now! I STICK TO THE SCHEDULE Y’ALL SET OUT! Tuesday with Eliza, Wednesday with John, Thursday with Eliza, Friday with John, etcetera, etcetera.” Alex said, giving a nervous laugh that made Eliza smile and nod.

 

Angelica and Peggy were back by the pool now, ice-creams in hand and sitting at a pool table not that far off.

 

“Yes, and you’ve been very adamant and loyal and I thank you for it, but … I think you … “ Eliza balled her hand up to a fist and standing up over Alex, putting her hands on her hips as she gazed down on Alexander, looking up at her from his beach chair.  
The sudden movements made the others turn to them, and Alex and to resist turning around and scowling at Thomas as he pulled out a pair of tiny binoculars to get a closer look at the show.

 

“I think you owe me something, Mr. Hamilton,” Eliza said, her voice flat and her tone even.

 

Alex felt his heart shoot up into his throat as he said, “Oh? And what can I do for you, Miss Schuyler?”

 

“Dump him, dump him, dump him, dump him, dump him, dump him….” Tommy whispered, feeling himself sway back and forth as he watched the two of them talking. He couldn’t hear a damn thing they said, but it was fun to watch Hamilton quail under Eliza’s wagging finger and firm gaze. Yes, Betsey, destroy that immigrant trash! 

 

Then he heard Hamilton say, “A date?”

 

Eliza nodded, “I want a real date, Alexander, I want to talk. We will talk about this. “

 

And Alex nodded. “A date”

 

And in the beach chair next to them , Eliza and Alexander heard Burr say, “Olivia got out the basement. Not sure if the guy is coming out alive, though.”

 

“Damn, straight” Tommy called, putting his binoculars down. “Angie, be a lamb and get me a smoothie. Hamilton and heat are giving me a frightful headache.” 

 

 

“Thanks for understanding, John” Eliza said, running her brush over and over again through her hair as she looked in her vanity mirror. They were in the sisters’ apartment in-city, and not wanting to be alone to deal with the cool, summer night, John hung out with the sisters’ before he left again in the morning. 

 

John smirked. “Again, half yours. But why do you seem so down, Betsey?”

 

Eliza shrugged. “I just…I want a real conversation. Especially after.”

 

“Yeah…but why now? Was it just Tommy?”

 

Eliza shrugged. “I just feel better if I talk about it for real.”

 

John smirked. “It’s not like it’s tough for Alex to talk.” And Eliza laughed, nodding in agreement.

 

“It’s harder than that , though, yknow? He’s been circling it and…has even talked to you about it?” Eliza whispered, and John bit back his lip before giving a guilty nod.  
“Remember, how I said I caught with him and Burr on the train? Well, Burr got off and we didn’t leave until Alex and I talked it through all the way. They kicked us off around 3 am”  
Eliza sighed, slouching down on her vanity. “It’s like he’s afraid he’s gon’ hurt my feelings”  
John smirked. “He kinda did, and you kinda almost set his shirt on fire, Miss Lady!” John joked.  
Eliza cried, “One time! “ Eliza said, throwing her arms up defensively. “I just…this seemed like the best way to get this out. Middle ground…” Eliza said, looking into the mirror as if trying to convince herself of her words.  
John nodded. “Middle ground…that sounds mighty nice…” he drawled as Eliza gave an affirming nod and went back to her hair. 

 

 

“She asked you out, mon ami?” Lafayette asked, in Alexander’s room later that night.

 

The pool had been refreshing, so after showering off the chlorine, Alex and Lafayette sat in front of a fan to dry themselves in quiet of the night. 

 

Alexander nodded. “It’s on Saturday…I think. We’re still working on the kinks. “

 

“Heh”

 

“Hush. Uh, I’m going out of mind! She says she wants to talk…”

 

Lafayette scoffed. “Must be so hard for you”

 

Alex frowned. “I wish…I don’t deserve Eliza or John”

 

“Vrai” Lafayette replied, which made Alexander roll his eyes.

 

“I mean…what can I say to her which would make her happy? I ..I mean, I apologized and…”  
Lafayette said back, letting the fan’s breeze blow in their face before shrugging sadly. 

 

“As versed as I am in the ways of love…love is not possession. I don’t think she wants to be pacified…”

 

“What does she want?”

 

Lafayette blinked. “Didn’t she tell you? She wants to talk. REALLY talk. Start with that and be genuine about it”

 

“I wish…” Alex started to say. “I don’t know. I’m just sort of in the calm before the storm right now.”

 

Lafayette rolled their eyes again. “She’s not going to kill you, she cares about you. And you care about her“

 

Alex nodded. “Yeah…just what to say…”

 

Alex stared out at the fan while Lafayette glanced at their phone.

They didn’t talk again for a while.

 

 

That Saturday Alex came with flowers, and smiled at the pretty blue summer Eliza wore, showing off her bright smile and long legs and hey Betsey, what’s up?

 

Eliza smiled at the tidy ponytail Alex and a tidy polo shirt that was a little too big for Alex, at the way Alex opened the door for her like a true gentleman scholar and made her laugh.

 

Once they got to their booth, got lunch and got to giggling and stealing kisses from each other in the calm sun of the bright, summer day, Alexander grabbed Eliza’s hand and whispered “I’m so, so sorry Betsey, “ and he watched her eyes glazed over, biting back tears. 

 

Wiping her face, Eliza said, “OK, Alex. Let’s talk. Alright?”

 

And Alex nodded, taking a deep breath as they began the conversation.

 

Later, their friends would roll their eyes at the picture of Alexander kissing Eliza’s cheek on Instagram. Thomas left a comment saying he almost threw up into his mac and cheese. 

 

John smiled as he liked the photo, smiling at how sweet and even they looked before rolling over back over his bed. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* You can come bother me on my Tumblr :  
> Tumblr: billyjay936.tumblr.com  
> Please leave a comment/ review and thanks for reading!


End file.
